we_happy_fewfandomcom-20200222-history
Stats
Stats or 'Statistics' is the area in We Happy Few that tells the player the current status of their character. It tracks current needs, vitals, attributes, and effects. Vitals *[[Health|'Health']] - The percentage of the character's overall health. *[[Joy|'Joy']] - The percentage of Joy currently in the character's system. *[[Memory Loss Counter|'Memory Loss']] - The percentage of memory loss issues the character is currently suffering from. Needs *[[Fatigue|'Fatigue']] - Shows the character's rested status. *'Hunger' - The level of fullness. Decreases over time to a hunger state. Being hungry will reduce the character's overall health level. *'Thirst' - The level of hydration. Decreases over time to a thirty state. Being thirsty will reduce the character's overall health level. Attributes *'Encumbrance' - The current weight in the player's inventory as compared to the current allowed weight. Going over the available allowance will slow the character down drastically. *'Armor' - The amount of armor the character has currently. *'Move Speed '- How fast the character can move. An over-burdened character will move much slower, or possibly not at all. The limit is 135. Status Effects Combat In Combat: People are attacking you because: *Breaking Curfew *Dressed innappropriately *Drug state *Hitting Something *Not infected *Strange Behaviour (Shoving) *Strange Behaviour (Sprinting) *Strange Behaviour (Landing) *Theft *They don't like you *Tresspassing *Using a weapon Drugs * Adrenastim: Stamina Boost - Increases your stamina regeneration by 100% (1 minute) * Antichoke: (lasts for 5 minutes in game) * Chronobalm: (lasts for 15 seconds) * Coagulon: Reduces bleeding rate for new wounds; eliminates bleeding if taken while bleeding. (1 minute and 10 seconds) * Feramyle Syringe: Stamina Boost - Increases your stamina regeneration by 100% (1 minute) * Go Go Juice: Fully heals health and stamina, and increases health and stamina regeneration rate for the duration of the GoGo Juice. (2,5 minutes in game) * Go Go Juice Withdrawal: Health and stamina are reduced to very low states and will not increase until the crash duration has ended. (20 seconds) * Hallucinating: Things are no longer quite what they seem. (1,5 minutes) * Mojo: Doctors can't smell you anymore, (10 minutes) * Omniproof: Immunity to Doctor's injection for the duration of the dose. * Overdrive: * Phlash: Increases your movement speed by 25% (10 seconds) * Somnambulax: (lasts for 24 hours in game) * Stoic: Subsequent administration of Joy has no effect for the duration of Stoic. (20 seconds) * Sunshine: It seems to everyone else that you are on Joy. (30 seconds) Health/Misc *'Blood Sugar': The level of sugar in Ollie's blood. Not too high or low is best. *'Blood Sugar (High)': Slowly damages Ollie's health. Blood sugar decreases over time. *'Blood Sugar (Low)': Reduces maximum stamina and makes Ollie hangry. Can be treated with sweet food or a glucose syringe. *'Food Poisoned (Mild)': Causes dizzy spells until cured or lapses naturally *'Food Poisoned (Serious)': Causes bouts of vomiting until cured or hunger is depleted. *'Hidden': You are concealed. *'Hydrated': Stamina drains more slowly when sprinting. *'Maternal Glow': Parental resolve to eschew sleep that little bit longer, run that little bit further, fight that little bit harder. *'Rested': Improved attack damage and reduced stamina drain from combat. *'Well Fed': Increases your maximum stamina. Joy *'Joy': Helps to conform with good society - Reduces suspicion from Wellies. *'Joy Hangover': Taking too much Joy is making you forget important things, making you freak out, drawing double suspicion, draining hunger and thirst, and reducing max stamina. *'Joy Overdose': The Joy is driving now. Basic tasks will be inpossible, as well as moving stealthily. *'Joy Withdrawal': You are suffering Joy Withdrawal. Injury *'Injured': Minor damage taken. *'Injured': Major damage taken. Suspicion Suspicious: People will be suspicious. Are you following the rules? * Attacking * Breaking Curfew *Dressed innappropriately *Drug state *Hitting Something *Not infected *Strange Behaviour (Shoving) *Strange Behaviour (Sprinting) *Strange Behaviour (Landing) *Theft *They don't like you *Tresspassing *Using a weapon Passive Effects Books * Artful Hands (Increases speed of disarming traps by a small amount.) 0/3 * A Stitch in Time (Increases durability of crafted blending suits by 10%.) 0/10 * Bang On (Increase damage by explosive weapons by 2%.) 0/10 * Battler (Attacks with melee weapons do slightly more damage.) 0/10 * Bludgeoner (All attacks cost 5% less stamina.) 0/5 * Brawler (Attacks with fists do slightly more damage.) 0/10 * British Craftsmanship (Increases durability of crafted weapons by a small amount.) 0/2 * Chemist (Crafting no longer requires Rank 1 chemical stations.) 0/1 * Clean Plate Award (Food increases max stamina for longer time.) 0/1 * Clubber (Melee attacks have slight change to kill enemies in one shot.) 0/10 * Counterpuncher (Blocking an attack has a 5% chance of stunning the opponent.) 0/10 * Creeper (Reduces noises caused by 10%) 0/5 * Early Bird (Sleep gives slightly more health.) 0/1 * Engineer (Crafting no longer requires Rank 1 mechanical stations.) 0/1 * Finger Pointer (2% chance to make NPC turn on others by talking to them.) 0/10 * Frugal Burglar (When you use a trap disarming tool, it won't break on the first time.) 0/1 * Guide to Fitting In (Reduces all suspicion rates by a small amount.) 0/5 * Haggley (Gives a small chance of getting a discount when buying items.) 0/10 * I Know Who I Am (Sources of Joy accumulate 10% slower.) 0/3 * Intimidator (Last NPC left in combat has small change to leave items and run away.) 0/2 * Iron Lung (Decreases damage taken by toxic night fog by a small amount.) 0/10 * Keep the Lights On (Reduces consumption rate of powered items by 2%.) 0/5 * Long Distance Runner (Increases maximum stamina by 5%.) 0/5 * Master Tinker (Increase chance of doubling durability of crafted items.) 0/4 * Nimple Hands (Increases speed of crafting by 10%.) 0/4 * Prestidigitator (Increases area of distraction devices by 3%.) 0/10 * Scrounger (2% chance to find extra items when looting.) 0/5 * Sleep is the Poor Man's Dinner (Sleep makes you slightly less and hungry and thirsty than before) 0/2 * Stiff Upper Lip (Reduces all damage taken by a small amount) 0/5 * Strangler (Increases speed of stealth takedowns by a small amount.) 0/3 * Survivor (Healing items give 10% more health and activate 20% faster.) 0/2 * The Importance of Not Being Seen (Hostile NPCs forget about you slightly faster.) 0/2 * Tosser (Increases damage dealt by thrown weapons by small amount.) 0/10 * Undertaker (Increase corpse carrying speed and movement speed by 20%.) 0/3 * Weapon Breaker Manual (Melee weapons have a small chance of breaking opponent's weapon) 0/5 * You Seem Familiar Somehow (Reduces Crier suspicion by 5%.) 0/4 Outfits *'Bobby Uniform' - Decreased suspicion from a distance. Increased suspicion up close. *'Boiler Suit' - Decreased suspicion when disarming traps. Conforms in the village. *'Fab Threads' - Reduces suspicion. Draws attention from Wastrels. *'Fireman's Coat' - Decreased suspicion when disarming traps. Conforms in the village. *'Maid Outfit' - Increased suspicion from Wastrels. *'Liutenant's Uniform' - Decreased suspicion from Soldiers. *'Shabby Military Uniform' - Decreased suspicion from Soldiers. *'Padded Suit' - Reduces meele damage taken by 10%. Conforms only in Garden District. *'Proper Suit' - Increased suspicion from Wastrels. *'Reinforced Padded Suit' - Reduces meele damage taken by 30%. Conforms only in Garden District. *'Whole Body Rubber' - Reduces damage from electricity. Increases suspicion. *'Sneak Thief Outfit' - Makes you significantly harder to see when crouched at night. *'Spiky Suit' - Take less damage. The spikes also damage your attacker's weapon. If that's his fists, ouch. *'Blending Suit' - Makes you somewhat harder to see when crouched at night. *'Torn Suit' - Increased suspicion from everyone but Wastrels. Glitches * When the player has more status effects than capable, the status menu will freak out. * The status effect for Antichoke and Chronobalm doesn't have a description. * The status effect for Overdrive and Somnambulax doesn't appear. Category:Gameplay